


A day with daddy Zayn and baby Gigi

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [38]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Daddy Zayn, F/M, Fluff, baby Gigi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: A normal day with daddy Zayn and his little Gigi





	A day with daddy Zayn and baby Gigi

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long awaited request for Pinkpeony. This is just a story of Zayn and Gigi during a normal day when Gigi is a little x

Gigi awoke one cold morning in her crib, still feeling tired even after a good night sleep. Gigi was feeling good today, she felt like a little today, wanting to be looked after and cared for by her daddy Zayn. Gigi had become use to the life of a little, although sometimes it was hard for her she enjoyed being looked after by a man like Zayn, who loved and cared for her. 

"Morning angel." She heard her daddy say as he came into her room. "Morning daddy." Gigi said as the older man lifted her up and gave her a hug. She liked his hugs, they made her feel warm and safe. "How did my little girl sleep?" Zayn asked as he took her to the changing room, intending to change her for the day. 

"Fine daddy." Gigi replied, always hating this bit of the day. She hated wearing a nappy, she especially hated going in one, Zayn knew this so he changed her quickly and swiftly, before giving her a big kiss, glad she didn't make a big deal of it. "Come on I think a certain little girl needs breakfast." He said picking the little up and took her to the kitchen. 

Zayn put gig in her chair, making sure she was comfortable. "So babe what would you like for you breakfast today?" Zayn asked as Gigi thought for a moment. "Can I have some avocado on toast please?" She asked as Zayn just nodded, he knew sometimes Gigi would either like something kid friendly or an adult breakfast, Zayn just made the avocado and toast for himself and his baby.

Zayn gave his baby the toast as the two ate their breakfast in peaceful silence. Zayn was glad his baby wasn't having a tantrum or refusing to do something, it was a nice morning. "What are we doing today daddy?" Gigi asked. "Well I need to finish off a piece of work if you want to help me." Zayn suggested.

Zayn was doing a master degree in art, he had loved art since he was young and was lucky he could do a job out of doing paintings for people around the community. He sometimes found the balance of work, school and a little hard but he would change it for the world. "Yes daddy would like that." Gigi had replied always enjoying watching her daddy paint or draw. When breakfast had finished, Zayn washed rthe dishes and took his little to th e art room. 

Zayn's art studio was an artist dream. It was large, airy and full of colour, perfect to create art. Zayn carried Gigi into the room and placed her in the floor with a couple of her toys. "What you drawing today daddy?" Gigi asked as Zayn gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Well uncle Louis wants a picture for his living room, he wants something with lots of colours." Zayn said as he started on the piece. He noticed sometimes how Gigi would watch him design a piece of art. She was always fascinated at how her daddy can make a blank bit of canvas and turn it into an amazing piece of work.

Zayn had worked on the piece for two hours. It needed to dry as Zayn took Gigi back to the kitchen for some lunch. "Well baby, I don't need to do any more work for the rest of the day so what do you fancy doing?" Zayn asked as he made himself and Gigi a sandwich. "Can we go for a walk daddy?" Gigiasked politely. "Of course we can my darling, right after our lunch." Zayn replied, it seemed it would be a nice peaceful day for the two of them.

 

Zayn and Gigi walked hand in hand through the community, it was a quiet day as most people were working or the littles were at play group. Zayn was glad his baby was having a nice day, she could be so unpredictable at times so it was nice just to have these moments of peace with her.

"Daddy." He heard as he looked at Gigi. "When are we going to see Bella and Anwar?" She asked. "In one weeks time baby. If you are a good girl." Zayn said, he knew the agreement he had with Gigi, if she was a good little then Zayn would take Gigi to see her biological siblings who were still in a foster home due to illness. It helped Gigi become regress into a little better. 

Suddenly Zayn phone rang, it was Liam, one of Zayns best friends. "Hey Li." Zayn said as he answered the phone. While her daddy was talking, Gigi noticed a big puddle as the side of the road, her daddy had let go off her hand so while he talked, she went to the puddle, wanting to splash about for a while.

"Yeah that would be great Li, I'm looking forward to it. What time do you want us around?" Zayn said, Liam had just invited the two of them to a little get together for Saturday. "Well that's great Liam thanks." Zayn said as he suddenly noticed Gigi wasn't beside him. He saw her playing the very large puddle at the side of the road, she was already soaking wet. 

"Gigi!" Zayn called to the little who noticed her daddy's upset face. "For goodness sake, you are absolutely drenched." Zayn said as Gigi looked down. "Sorry daddy." Gigi said sadly. "It's ok baby, just don't walk off like that, come on we'll get you dried up." Zayn replied picking up the little and taking her home.

 

Zayn had dried Gigi off and put her in some warm clothes. The little was tired after her walk so the daddy had put her down to sleep. He decided to finish his piece off for Louis while she was asleep which he finally finished and left to dry before getting dinner ready for later on. 

Daddy and baby had a quiet dinner of homemade soup when Gigi woke from her nap. Gigi had been well behaved all day so Zayn had suggested they watch a movie before bedtime, which Gigi said yes. After dinner had finished Zayn and his baby went to watch their movie but Gigi had something on her mind. 

"Daddy I'm sorry for today." Gigi said as Zayn looked at her confused. "Gigi you don't need to apologise, I just didn't want you catching a cold." Zayn said as Gigi looked down. "You the best daddy, I don't deserve you." She said quietly, knowing how much the two go through. 

Zayn held her hand and made her look at him. "Don't say that baby, you are a good person you are the best little anyone could ask for and I love you." Zayn said kissing her temple and hugging her close. "Love you too daddy." Gigi said feeling better. When the movie had finished Zayn took his little to bed, he changed her nappy and put her in a clean onesie. He placed her in the large white cot, giving her one more kiss before saying goodnight and left the little to sleep. Today had been a good day with his little, although some days were hard with his baby, Zayn knew at the end of each day, having Gigi as his little was the best thing that happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
